Left to Death and Wonder
by Reader1265
Summary: Ferb is found dead in his bedroom. Phineas builds a time machine to get his brother back. A little girl wonders why her father isn't here. As one event leads to another. Soon everyone is left to wonder what started all this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own phineas and ferb**

After a splendid day with Isabella, Phineas ran to the gate hoping they'd still have time to build something. But when he looked, Ferb wasn't there. They looked all over the house until all the was left, was the boy's bedroom.

Phineas saw what must've been Ferb's feet, and opened the door. He was about to greet him when. He saw some sort of red liquid by his bed (where ferb was facing) and noticed he was in a strange position. Phineas slowly walked over until he realized his brother wasn't sleeping, and that was Ferb's blood on his bed.

Suddenly a stream of tears flowed liked rivers down Phineas' cheeks. Isabella stared to cry as well, but soon remembered Ferb and the need to call someone. She took out her phone to dial 911. And soon enough, she heard " 911, what is your emergency? " " M-my friend is-s dead-d." "Where are you?!" The voice sounded so urgent she almost forgot. Isabella told the responder where they where, and heard the phone hang up. All they could do was sit, wait, and cry for ferb.

The help soon arrived and one of them went to comfort the two crying teenagers. It was some time before another one saved, "Is there anyone we should call?" " My parents. " The sadness from his eyes seemed to hated drained away, know there was only rage in his heart. "My sister Can dance too." He added in a slow whisper. The man nodded and began looking through the contact list.

Soon enough, everyone was here. All of them cry, mourning for Ferb. Phineas could only beam his eyes to the ground, look away. Until he saw something shine in his eyes. Phineas turned and looks over at the corner of the room, staring eyes wide open. Because of the knife, laying blood covered in the corner. Phineas wasted no more time and pointed out the blade to everyone. Isabella's mouth dropped open. Evidence was right there on the floor.

But that wouldn't be enough, Phineas knew that wouldn't do it all. He'd find his brothers killer if it was the last thing he did. And it might just be.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my sequel to "Only Death and Rage". Disclaimer: I do not own** **Phineas and Ferb**

The sun rose on the quiet house in Danville. The Flynn-Flecher family had gone through the unimaginable, almost a year ago. They left him one day, one day, and someone found the nerve to knock him off. Rip him away from life. Steal a son, a brother, a best friend.

Nothing could've been worse. Only death could do this to them. And yet that knife they found in the corner, was all they needed to know, Ferb had been murdered. Ferb had been stolen from them.

That was all Phineas needed, go and find him or her ( I'm not ruling out genders). The one who stole his very dear friend. The one, that one person who dared. This and other things ran through his head. Phineas was in a complete state of shock, he didn't want to talk to anyone.

He didn't answer any of his parents when they called. He ignored Candace when she tried to comfort him through his locked door. He couldn't bring himself to talk with Isabella, no matter how she tried. He stayed his room, only coming out for meals, never ever speaking. Phineas simply wanted to be alone. Left alone to feel the pain. But at the same time, he had to get out there to find _him_.

Phineas reached out for the door knob slowly turned the door and walked out. Tear still in his eyes from his thoughts. His sister ran into him walking in the hall way. She simply walked past him, as if she knew he wasn't ready, even after a year. Making his way down stairs, Phineas grabbed his coat and walked out. His mother opened her mouth to speak, but her husband raised his hand.

When he arrived outside, Iabella was sitting on her porch with her mother. Her face lit up when she saw him. "What ya going?" She said in a sad voice. Phineas simply shrugged. He hadn't talked to any one since that man asked him who to notify. That was it. Not even when he noticed the knife he said nothing. He simply pointed, waved his hands. Never saying a word, not ever. He spent a whole year not speaking to anyone, because Ferb had left him and the investigation had gone no where.

Isabella took a step off the porch, and set her hand on his shoulder. He knew he needed it and gave a faint smile. "I'm sorry." She was shocked to hear him speak, for the first time in a year. He was sorry?" Sorry for what?" "For this." Phineas quickly graves Isabella's hand and dragged her back to his house. "We have to look at Ferb's planner, that will show us what he did and when he could've died." Isabella did her best to make him smile at this idea, but his face remained serious and firm. They quickly made their way upstairs and began through Ferb's planner. "There it is, Saturday." Ferb's plans included few things, simply tasks around the house nothing to break ground.

"Is that really it though?" Phineas whispered through his teeth. "There's got to be more." "Maybe if we look at yesterday..." Phineas nodded, and started turn the pages again. There was a stinky note, with a threatening message. "Issy, go show this to my family!" She nodded and quickly turning, running out the door. He sat there looking at the book, when he saw a pink piece of Hearts.

It was a love note from a Maddie E. Hearts, we didn't know anyone by that name. "Wow, this girl is obsessed." Just as he said that Issy walked in. "I'm what!?" " Not you, this love note that Ferb got. Wait, a minute !" Phineas looked through the contacts and cross checked them. The person who had threaten Ferb, was the same one who "loved" him! Phineas' eyes were wide open starring at the page. "Mom! Dad! You might wanna see this!"

Soon enough the Flynn-Fletcher family had called the police and they had arrived. The law confirmed that this girl had murdered Ferb. There was even more evidence after the DNA test was done. Another match. Ferb's killer had finally been brought to justice. And Phineas could now be at peace. But something was still missing. Something in his heart was gone, empty. He still wasn't the same without Ferb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

There was nothing he could do. No way to change it, no way to erase the past. To change his future so it included Ferb. He just had to, even thought it seemed impossible. They made a time machine once. He could change the past, but not without Ferb. He'd need some help. Five years later, Phineas still hadn't gotten over Ferb's death.

And he was finding every way to make it work. Phineas tried serums on dead animals to see if they'd come back to life. He tried rays of light. Sound waves. Anything, anything! There never was an end to it. Phineas was lost in the sea of eternal madness. Trying to fix what's been done to him.

Nothing seemed to work, until he called her. " Watch ya doing." Sang the cheery voice on the phone. It was Isabella, Phineas chuckled at this. "Just like when we were kids, eh?" "Well you called! What do you need?" "I need help rounding up the old gang, and having them meet in my back yard." " I can do that, but why?" Phineas wasn't prepared for that question. "Just need it." Isabella knew what he meant. Everyone was able to move on, but Phineas wasn't whole anymore, not without Ferb. He probably needed the support.

Isabella was right in some way. Phineas did need the support. He wasn't whole without his brother. But that's not why he asked her to find the gang. No, it was something else.

Everyone arrived in his backyard, Phineas hoped they would understand. "Just like old times?" "Where's Phineas?" "I'm here!" He said as he walked through the back door. Everyone smiled it had been awhile since they'd seen him. That was because their lives took off, and Phineas hid for a year.

"I bet you want to know why you were all called here. Well, we all miss Ferb, and I though this would be a nice way to send him off. For me that is. To me, he's still in our bedroom, talking to me, and helping me through." It was hard to ignore Phineas' connection to Ferb. So no one questioned the activity they'd be doing. " Hey Ferb! Oh." Isabella looked at him with sad eyes. It had been forever since he'd gotten to say that. Even with Ferb.

"Sorry, force of habit." Faint smiles were littered on the yard, no one knew if they should smile or comfort Phineas. "Alright, let's go through the briefing."

"Another time machine?" "Why? What are you planning Phineas?" He blushed when they said these and other things. No way Baljeet was going to let him, no messy with time.

Oh, but it wasn't about the fabric of time, it was about Ferb. It was about fixing what was done to his heart. Putting back the piece of his soul that had been so rudely taken.

It took longer that expected, and they all knew it was because Ferb wasn't there. And it didn't help that Phineas realized it, and had to leave in tears. He came back later with a fake smile and red eyes. And they took out time to give him a group hug. "Its been five years, why so sad?" That was one of the fireside girls, she could see what it was about. Smart girl.

"Its not about the time it happened. You do remember I spent a year not speaking at all, right?" Laughter erupted in the backyard, and Phineas even laughed, all of them would swear he hadn't laughed since Ferb died.

Phineas took a few steps back to look at the finished product. A small smile grew on his face, it had been a while. Even while he smiled, Phineas turned around and looked at Ferb's window, starting to cry. Tears of joy this time. But just to be sure, Isabella walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

His eyes shot wide open before he picked her up and spun her around. "Look away! Look away!" Beuford obviously didn't want to look, or anyone else for that matter.

"Can we test already!?" Beuford again, no doubt he was done waiting for their kiss to end. "Alright!" Phineas said most of them had to stay, he and Isabella was coming with him. "Good luck love birds!" "Save Ferb!" Phineas was proud they came to help, and they supported him.

With a flip of a switch, they were moving back through time. Five years ago to the day Ferb was murdered. Fear struck Phineas in the face, with anticipation in the mix. He had one shot to get this right, but that was all he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

 **Arriving in his backyard. He and Isabella stepped outside of the machine. Phineas looked around to see if it had really worked.**

"Not that I doubt your work, well our work, but how do we know it worked?" Suddenly they saw Ferb in the window cleaning some dishes. It couldn't be any other day but that because Ferb was there. "It worked!" Phineas said tear in his eyes.

The two of them walked into the house. "Ma-lady, you first." Phineas couldn't helped laughing at himself. "Back early?" It was Ferb speaking to them. "Um, yes, we're, um, all done." The pair chimed together. Ferb couldn't be anything but confused now. He probably didn't know yet.

"A, um Ferb, do you want us to help you, a with your dishes?" This one came from Phineas, who seemed very scared of the coming minutes.

Ferb's face also showed feelings of fear, as he grew more and more confused by Phineas. "Is everything alright?" "Wow... Two lines Ferb. Good job.." Phineas hands were shaking, nothing could stop it before Ferb saw and added a third line to his day. "Are sure your aright, you seem, off."

Phineas didn't know what to say. So Isabella picked it up for it him. "Would you mind coming us Ferb?" Ferb nodded at her and followed when she started walking.

"We're going to my house for some coffee." Ferb smiled quickly.

They got inside and made cups for them all. A couple of hours later, they saw a red headed girl walk up to the boy's house. "Phineas!"" I got it Issy! " "What the ..."

Ferb's face was at first confused at first, but was suddenly struck with fear. Ferb started running at lighting speed, past Isabella, past Phineas. Running into the house and disappearing through the door. "Wait Ferb!" "No!"

Ferb ducked back in a perfect arch while a carving knife flew past him. Isabella ducked back as well, but Phineas couldn't move in time.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

 **The knife hit him square in the left shoulder, and Phineas was down. As soon as she saw, Isabella was right by his side, holding his hand.**

"It will be all right. Your fine." "Call 911, we need help.." Phineas closed his eyes, not responding to Isabella's cries. Ferb however was very focused on the mad girl in front of them.

It wasn't long before she got something else to throw. It was a vase that hit Phineas right on his head. Once again both Ferb and Issy moved out of the way in time. Just not Phineas half dead on the ground.

You might've heard of when a kitten suddenly starts hissing, biting that stuff. That is what happened to Isabella when someone tried to hurt her man. (Twice!)

Issy ran forward leaving Phineas and handing Ferb the phone. Ferb got the idea and called 911. The medics took care of Phineas, while the police took care of Maddie.

"Phineas!" Ferb turned around and looked at his brother. If he survived, Phineas had some explaining to do. "Is he alright?!" "He's losing a lot of blood, we need to get him to the hospital!"

Most of the medics left, but one stayed behind for contacts. "His mom, his sister Candace, I can call the rest. Just to tell them what happened." The man nodded and left. Ferb was about to speak when, "We need to get to the hospital with Phineas!"

"Yes but, how did you know?" Isabella didn't have time for this! But Ferb had to know, he knew this stuff was possible. "We came back in a time machine, to save you from being murdered by Maddie." Ferb went into an absolute shock.

But soon started running out to door with the medics. "We need to get there with him, I'm his girlfriend, and this is his brother." Isabella blurted that out to quickly, because she was out of breath.

"We have room, get in. Quickly!" Isabella gave a quick thank you and got in. Ferb said nothing and hopped in too.

It seemed funny to Isabella, though there was nothing funny about it. Phineas had come to save Ferb, and ended up needing saving himself. And now Ferb was wondering how Phineas managed a time machine, to save him.

He also wondered what happened after he "died" to make Phineas do this.

Isabella started to speak about,"Ya know after you "died", Phineas went down hill really fast. He stopped talking to everyone for a whole year. I don't know how I can reinforce that, a whole year! But he couldn't think of you without cry his eyes out aloknife"

Ferb had never really seen how important he was to Phineas. He just never knew.

Arriving at the hospital, was the thing that took the fastest. When they were sitting waiting for the rest of the group, the took forever. It took all night for them to be able to see Phineas. His mom ran in grabbed his hand and started to cry.

Ferb walks in and sat down on a chair tears forming in his eyes. The most of the group wasn't allowed in because they weren't family. But, they let Isabella in because she rode up to the hospital with them.

When her tear fell on his face, Phineas began shifting in the bed. Everyone started looking up, hopeful teary eyes with them. A sudden jerk up, surprised them all. "She's throwing a knife... What happened?" "Just what you said, but you probably didn't see the rest." Everyone turned, it was the doctor.

"You had quite an experience young man, you should consider yourself lucky your alive. Instead of dead, and leaving your family to morn in the young loss." Not matter what the doctor said, he wasn't here to himself he was here for Ferb. He was here to make sure that they all survived.

"We did it Isabella." Phineas whispered in Isabella's ear. "We did it." "Yes we did, now you have to do one more thing for me." Phineas looked up smiled and nodded. She planted a small kiss on the cheek, and said" Survive... "

Months later after abstract that day, Ferb wash still here and no one but them three every remembered the time machine (which disappeared afterwards). But Phineas had done it, he was whole again with his brother. Ferb just didn't see how much he meant to him. He just didn't realize how important he was, not matter how little he said.

"Ya know, it so much longer to build the time machine without you Ferb. " Isabella whispered this on Phineas said this next one. "Ferb, I have no idea what you had gotten yourself into, but don't ever again. You're much to important."

Phineas had made it out just fine, but he didn't get through without a battle scar. Issy told him he looked "extra" handsome. Of course she thought so. But it was only a month since the graduated college, so Phineas and Isabella moved into an apartment.

Together they were safe from the world. But as you know nothing good can ever end this story.

 **Im not done yet! (Insert evil laugh)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll do my best to explain the time travel part of Only Death and Rage. Disclaimer : I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

The whole time travel thing can be confusing so here it is. When you go back in time (or forward) you jump with the machine. Where ever the machine that's where you land in time. Your body is transported to where you need it so the fabric of time isn't messed up to bad.

 **I'm going to be making the murder scene that Ferb is in, as a prequel. So hang on while I write that.**

 **It will be written in Ferb's perspective. Even while he's in heaven.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

I tried to tell them I really did. All night I opened my mouth to speak but I never really got the chance to tell them. Well, I guess it is really hard to say that someone may be out to kill you.

Oh well, all I can do is wait for it. Besides my family isn't the kind to be woken up at night. So I'd have to wait until morning.

And even then they were all out the door moving faster than words. Well at least I got perry. Where is he?

My day wasn't that exciting. That was until she showed up. I'd layed down on my bed to take a break from the dishes. When Maddie came in she had her hands behind her back, and a scary look on her face.

"I said I was coming." I was down and defenseless. My eyes opens wide with fear, there was nothing I could do. She had me there. Her smile grew larger and more despicable, as she threw a carving knife to my stomach.

As I felt it punch into my stomach, she walked over to my bedside. I prayed with all my might that she wouldn't pull it out letting more blood leave. She did it, throwing the knife over in the corner. "If I couldn't have you no one can." Her smile disappeared as she said this.

All I saw was black for hours. Until I headed soft sobs behind me. It sounded like Isabella's tears as she called 911. Phineas cries sang out the most to me. I wondered what he'd seen of me.

That didn't matter much to me, I knew I was gone . It seemed like eternity before I left my darkness, and stepped into a blinding light.

"Your Ferb right?" A voice rang of from a cloud. "Yes.." Cautiously answering the voice.

"It's all right Ferb, you'll be staying here for a good five year before you can go back. And before you start asking questions let me explain. You died, you probably know that. But Phineas will spent the next year mourning, before he'd spend the next four trying to undo it."

"I can tell your confused, don't worry about it. You can visit after a year of death." All this was to strange to take in. Maybe Phineas was going to build some kind of time machine to fix it.

But he wasn't going to do it until he went down hill in his life. Oh, Phineas, this makes you look like a bum, or me like a keystone person.

 **To be continued...**

 **(Evil laugh)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

A long and dreadful year went by before I found a mirror to my old bedroom on earth. I stepped through where Phineas sat. He looked up slowly to see my ghost standing in front of him.

"Ferb?" My face turned from firm into a soft smile. "But, it can't be." I laughed a little. "I know it does seem a little unreal, but you gotta work with me here Phineas, I'm here to help you through it."

He smiled and hugged me. It actually worked because I wanted to hug him. A ghost can be solid if they want.

Four years went by before I said, "Phineas I have to leave now, you should call Isabella tomorrow to see if she can help." Phineas nodded and waved as I left. "I did it. " And now it was Phineas' turn to make it right.

"Its time for you to go back now. But, I'm wondering do you want to remember this?" It took me a minute to respond. "Yes, I do."

"You'll have to play dumb, but good luck! Your going back to the day you died to try again." "Thank you for giving Phineas another chance." "Its smart to know its for him and not you." The strange man waved then pulled a lever and I was off.

I had no idea what I was doing but it seemed to be laundry. I so remembered my tasks for the day and went to do the dishes. I saw Phineas and Isabella in the window, and they probably saw me and got excited.

They both walked in the house and I played dumb, pretending to be confused as Phineas couldn't control his nerves, and started shaking. I looked at him with fearful eyes when Issy said something. "Phineas!" He said back to her," I got it Issy." Once again playing dumb I said out loud a "What the..."

I ran out the door past Isabella, past Phineas, into the house and through the door. There was Maddie, starring at me with her carving knife. "I heard a loud, " Ferb, no!" As I ducked back into a perfect arch.

And with my upside down vision saw Issy duck to. What I didn't see but later learned was Phineas had been hit square in the left shoulder. He was also hit with the vase I got mom for her birthday.

Isabella ran forward to Maddie and handed me her phone. Soon enough 911 help had been called and I watch the cat fight in front of me.

No words just Issy being pinned to the ground, and Maddie trying to find something to hit her with while trying to keep her down. I couldn't do anything, my back hurt from the "perfect" arch earlier. So I was stuck on the ground next to Phineas.

The police stormed in and tackled Maddie. The perimedics helped me up and checked me, just a sprained back. Phineas however needed much more attention, if he survived he'd have so explaining to do.

We had a brief talk to the doctor before I had to pull Issy aside to play dumb again just to be sure. I acted shocked out of my mind then started running to the ambulance.

Isabella said something to the doctor and got it. I got in too, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't keep track of the moments as they passed. All I remember was walking into Phineas' hospital room with tears in my eyes. Isabella came in and cried over Phineas to.

One of her tears landed on him, and he started shifting. Moving until, "She's throwing a knife.. What happens?" I must say the doctor gave quite a speech about death. I felt that this applied to me when I was red it was so well said.

Phineas had quite the scar after it but he was happy. He and Isabella moved in with death other after their college ended. I was proud of him. I was wondering when I could tel him how much I really knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

 **Phineas and Isabella have moved into an apartment together are married, and are about to have a baby. They are about 7 months in and are having a baby girl.**

 **(I'm not making any promises about death)( But I promise there won't be any other bad things)**

Phineas was late for work so he had to leave quickly, but as he shut the door something in the girls room crashed. Isabella got up and slowly walked over to see what it was. Simply put, a shelf fell over.

Isabella started to wonder what she should do. Should she pick it up herself, or wait for to do it. It was 8am, and he wouldn't be getting home until 7pm. But she was on bed rest until the baby came.

Isabella want to move that shelf back up, but she knew it wouldn't happen without cost. Isabella grabbed the shelf by the top and as she was trying to lift there was a quite voice behind her.

"You'd better turn around and walk with me miss." Who was that? Who he was, wasn't really answered, but she got the idea he was someone she should know.

Hours later... "Isabella! Where are you. Issy!" Phineas pick up a piece of paper on the ground. "Really?! I thought we were done with this. I mean come on we're adults now."

He thought that they were done with Maddie when they "busted" her, as Candace would say. But her father was just as mad (as in insane) and just as angry. Never mind the whole, plain revenge thing. She was trying to take it to a whole new level.

Starting with Phineas and Isabella, maybe Ferb later. Pick out piece by piece of his family, in order to make them pay. One at a time."He stole my wife and my unborn daughter! Ferb."

My phone rang over on the table, Phineas was calling. What did he want this time? "Ferb! Your stupid crush left a note and took my wife what's going on!" "I don't know what your talking about, but I'm on my way and I'll bring my wife." Phineas, such a drama queen.

I felt around in the dark for some sort of door or handle. Isabella how'd did you get in this mess. The only thing I can think of would be that time machine issue that we had during college. But, how could that be? Maddie should be in jail now.

I thought Ferb would get here faster, but I guess if you lived farther out than most, it take longer. "We're here Phineas!" It was Vanessa, Ferb's wife. "Oh you're here." My hair was a mess when they got here, but that didn't matter right now. I was late to work and had to call in sick. But never mind appearances, all I was worried about was Isabella.

Phineas looked terrible when we got there. Isabella had only been missing for a few hours but she was never meant to leave. There was only one conclusion to this mess. I felt bad for Phineas, especially when I yelled at him. But I didn't know what to do for him now. Everything seemed to be my fault, even though sometimes it wasn't.

All the family was notified and was down at Phineas' fairly quickly. But that was all part of my plan. I could drag them down, one by one. All of them, just to teach Ferb's lesson for hurting my daughter.

If only things ended well, if only the adventure just stopped. I seemed to me there was no door or handle on this inside where I was I'd never get out. Phineas and Ferb would never find me here. Here I was almost 2 months until I had a baby and I'm stuck in this, what ever this is. I mean, I'm an adult. I though we left all that stuff behind after college. But I guess not, and I'm very sure Maddie or someone she knows in behind this.

A whole month past with no sign of Isabella. Phineas was getting worried, with only one month left, Isabella almost ready to bring home their baby girl. He was just as determined to fix this, as it was with Ferb. No time machine this time. He'd go strait to the source of there problems. He'd go to Maddie E. Hearts.

Phineas walked up to my prison cell in the early morning, he looked like a bus had hit him. But he said nothing, yet. I gave him a evil smile as he came closer. "What do you want there Phineas?" He still said nothing to me which wasn't like him at all. My smile faded away and spoiled into anger. As this happened his smile grew in an unpleasant way. But I knew something he didn't, something he needed.

Phineas left without words in the early morning. We'd stayed over at his house for the night, but would also stay until Issy was back. I wasn't sure where he was going but I guesses it had something to do with Maddie. Being his brother, I told him not to go alone, but being Phineas, he did anyway.

Of course I was worried about the baby I was carrying, but I needed to feed myself. Not matter that need when it was pitch black and empty here.

Phineas never returned from what ever it was he went. ". I tried to call him on his phone, but he's just not answering." This wasn't like him. He'd never just go missing. I though maybe he went to Maddie's prison. He did but he's car was there empty. Vanessa drove back our, I drove Phineas' car. I was getting worried to, for everyone. And to think of where this all started.

News arrived at home that Phineas was missing as well, and Maddie escaped prison. No one knew the cause of either. And with 3 weeks left, Isabella was almost ready to bring home her baby girl. Time was running out for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

The hour ticked by like days as the family sat his living room. Phineas and Isabella were gone, and some knew why. Ferb knew most strongly, because this was all his fault to begin with. His doings that caused his family so much misfortune, most of which was lost in time.

I took a walk by myself to clear my head. After all this was partly I fault. There was only a week left until I got my first niece. Time wasn't in my favor anymore. But soon I noticed that a car was following me. And I smiled inside. They would lead me there. I texted Vanessa and was off . I activated a tape recorder and GPS on me. Crossed my fingers and waited.

I couldn't see anything so I closed my eyes and sat still. Then I heard a soft sound over in some corner. I started feeling around in the dark until I found someone. "What?" "Isabella?" I felt tight arms wrap around me as I hugged her. I bet she was wondering the same things as I was.

The car soon caught me and was driving me who knows where. Vanessa had my signal and knew where I was going. They pulled me out and put me in some dark box. And heard talking over in the corner. "Phineas? Isabella?" There were suddenly two people hugging and surrounding me. I knew it was them. I pressed and switch on my coat and sent off the signal to where I was. Help would be coming soon.

Ferb sent me the signal and I found his location on the map. "Here comes the carvery Ferb." The police where after the Hearts duo. "Nothing left to do but wait for it to be over."

The police handled the Hearts, and Isabella was driven to the hospital, for her baby girl was coming. They named her Charlotte. And once again were safe from the world. This time for real, they hoped.

 **Maybe this story will end happily, but then again, good stories never really end.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a moment in time you'll never see here, but in the further where its unclear.**

Something flew past her like lighting. All Phineas could hear was the ringing in his ears, but Isabella's loud cries sang out in the night. "Phineas! No!"

 **10 years later...**

A peppy little girl named Charlotte ran down the stairs to her mother. A couple of good mornings before breakfast, and then some waffles from the toaster. The two ladies were on their own, Isabella had to be a single mother rising her daughter.

"Mom, why won't you tell me?" Her mom looked at her blankly. "You said when I turned 10 you would." "That was when I thought I'd be ready in 5 years." Charlotte frown at her mom. "You never tell me."

"I'm never ready..." As she said this, Isabella gazed off into space while tears formed in her eyes. Charlotte hugged hear mother until she said. "Uncle Ferb will be over soon to pick you up. Do you have everything?" "Yes mom, I have everything. I'm only staying for two days."

Her mother smiled widely when she said this,"I think that's him, you be good now." "OK, bye!" Isabella waved good bye and went back inside the house.

 _Oh Phineas, I'll never be ready to tell her. It's been ten years but I'm still trying to shake it off. I really do miss you. I wish I could build that stuff you do so I could change it. I wish I could build a better future for our daughter._

 **At Uncle Ferb's house**

"Hey Charlotte!" That was my uncle Ferb. He was my dad's brother. If my mother wouldn't tell about my dad maybe he would. "Hey Nessa! Charlotte is here!" He smiled, my uncle almost never smiled. He seemed to smile more since he had a son. Maybe children made my family happy.

My uncle told me lots of stories about when he was a kid. How his brother would build big things. Things that made the summer fun. He never talked about college or anything after that. It seemed to be the time of tragedy.

"Why won't anyone tell me about that time?" His smile faded, as he opened his mouth to speak. "No talks about that because of all that dark things that happened to our family. Things I blame on myself."

I sensed a strong emotion of fear in his eyes. "I never told your parents how much of this story I knew." He told of a time where he died and left Phineas in a world of full of darkness. How much he knew of that.

Isabella and Phineas were never told that he knew everything that was going on. He played dumb for the sake of time. And all he did to start it.

"But that doesn't explain why he's not here." She looked at me with her sad eyes. I couldn't tell her yet. She wasn't ready, at least that's was Issy said. But then again it was Issy that wasn't ready now.

I started my story with my eyes looking down. All of this was my fault. And now I had to, confess to my niece. This was not as planned. But maybe, if she knew the story she could fix it.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Your mother, father, my wife and I had all gone to a social event, quite sometime after you were born. You weren't even one yet so you were pretty young.**

 **While we were walking back to the car to get home, we were met my a man with a gun no less. He said the normal phases of give me all your... Etc.**

 **Of course there was Phineas who said no. That started a whole chase up a building. It was a mad dash to get to the top. As we arrived there something flew past Isabella like lighting.**

 **It was a rock, simple enough. And Phineas, what's the matter with you, why does stuff keep hitting you in the head? He lost his balance on the roof we were on.**

 **Phineas started sliding down, I ran down to grab him as he was falling. "Got _ya!"_ It was so hard to hold on. I suddenly saw a choice. Same him, or save me. **

**I wanted to do both but I couldn't hold on anymore. He looked me in the eyes and said to me, "Take care of my little Char for me." He smiled lightly as he let go of my wrist.**

 **Isabella ran over and saw, there was no way he could've survived that. Tears already running down her cheeks, she ran over to the man. Tackled him, and tied him up with her bow ribbon. Must've been her fireside girl skills.**

 **I feel like I could've pulled home up with me and he'd still be her for you. You know, he called you Char when you were little, he'd probably still call you that."**

 **"So what your saying is, something bad happened and you want me to fix it?"" More or less, yeah. I can build you something that will help, but I won't be able to go back to then with you." "Alright I'm in."**


	13. Chapter 13

"Your all set! Good luck! Bring him back to us." _I_ _'m coming to help dad. Your little Char is coming to the rescue._

Zipping through time and space to a night ten years ago. Four adults were walking down the path a I could see. I knew two of them to be uncle Ferb and aunt Vanessa. I also saw my mother and a man holding her hand. Who I'm must guess was my father.

I'd never seen him before, maybe a picture mom held to herself in her bedroom. But I think I wasn't meant to see that either. He seemed strange to me, my father's head was a triangle. Not to be disrespectful.

I wondered what I should do to stop it. I could keep the rock from hitting him. Or maybe, I could, no. Something had to be done.

I don't want to be to late. I know! I set a sign or sort in front of the path. Like a detour sign, that way they wouldn't go there. It didn't have to be interesting. It had to work.

I placed it there quickly and dashed away. My family saw it and started another way. I still had to follow, making sure it went right. They followed a well lite path to their car and drove away.

I smiled inside, but on the outside I had to get back to the time machine. It was a mad dash back to the path. Down it running in the dark. Tripping I scrapped my leg on the sidewalk. I had to get up and keep running.

My breath softened when I got in and disappeared with. I made it, good thing to, I'm not sure what would've happened if that had gone wrong.

Charlotte stepped out with a nasty scrape on her. I didn't know what to tell my brother. My brother?

Ferb's smile was never brighter in a million years. He picked his niece up and danced her around the yard.

My wife stepped out and laughed,"Having fun? Oh, what a scrape, I'll get the kit." "You did it girl! You got him back.".

A flood of memories came to her, smiling she raised her hands and danced herself. Never in such time had this family turned around their misfortune. Never had they been so happy.

"Remember, he doesn't know, so you can never tell him. Not like I told you. Be careful who you tell, if you do say."

"OK, it get it. But why?" "Ya know I was going to say, he'll never believe it. But you know what happened with me." "Why is our family so cursed?"" I don't know how to answer that."

"I got the med kit!"" Thanks honey. I'll patch her up, can you go call Phineas, get him over here." "Alright, any reason why?" Ferb's head nodded a, no, and Vanessa walked inside.

Charlotte's face shined brighter as Ferb cleaned her up and put a bandage on her. She smiled as Ferb let her go back inside. "Hey Char!" Charlotte ran over to her father and hugged him. Showing him the bandage as he nodded. "How'd this happen?" "I was running down the side walk"

"Why?" He said this with less happiness. Charlotte hesitated but told him about the time machine and everything else. Phineas smiled, whispering something to Ferb who took a step back. "OK yes I knew about it. It was for the sake of time. But to be fair, you were very confusing."

"Alright, your off the hook. But why Char?"" If I was seen you would know. She also smart enough. " Phineas rolled his eyes at Ferb and sat up. "Fine, you want to stay here Char?" "Can I? I like the way uncle Ferb tells your adventure stories."

"Oh, is that what he talks about? Ya know he wasn't so wordy when we were kids, I was the one who did the talking. Well mostly, he usually had a line or two a day." I laughed my parents had fun summers, I only wish I could do that too.

 **to be continued...**


End file.
